Bret Hart
WWE Legends |height = 6 ft. 1 in. |weight = 234 lbs. |from = Calgary, Alberta |signature = Sharpshooter |first = WWF WrestleMania: Steel Cage Challenge (1992) |typen = 2 |type1 = Superstars |type2 = Superstars }} Bret "Hit Man" Hart is a WWE Hall of Fame Legend who's technical wrestling ability hailed him as the "The Best There Is, the Best There Was, and the Best There Ever Will Be". He is a selectable character in WWE All Stars, classed as a Grappler. In Fantasy Warfare, he is matched against Edge for the distinction of Excellence of Execution. Among the Path of Champions, Bret is an opponent during the third of ten matches for Path of Champions Legends, fighting the user in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination match against the "Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels, "Macho Man" Randy Savage, and the user. Biography :''Bret "Hit Man" Hart was dubbed “The Excellence of Execution". He himself declared that he was “the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be.” And as history has shown, Bret Hart made a career out of living up to the loftiest of expectations. :Perhaps no WWE Superstar ever can match Bret’s pure technical mastery. Bret learned in the unforgiving proving ground that was the famed Hart Dungeon under the tutelage of his father, the legendary Stu Hart. That base served Bret well, as he entered WWE in 1984 and quickly established himself as a tag team specialist. A member of the fabled Hart Foundation, Bret and partner Jim “The Anvil” Neidhart won the World Tag Team Championship twice. :''But it was as a singles competitor that Bret became an all-time great. A five-time WWE Champion, he was arguably the most dominant Superstar of the 1990s. His rivalry against Shawn Michaels was legendary, and their two highest-profile matches — the Iron Man Match at WrestleMania XII and their infamous contest at Survivor Series 1997 — are forever etched in annuls of sports-entertainment history. He also held the WCW Championship twice before retiring in 2001. :''Bret was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame in 2006, and made a more formal return to WWE in 2010. Bret gained a measure of revenge on Mr. McMahon for his treacherous actions at Survivor Series 1997 when he dismantled his archenemy in a Street Fight at WrestleMania XXVI. :''There are precious few who could ever rival his pure talent in the ring. In WWE All Stars, will it be proven once and for all that Bret “Hit Man” Hart is indeed the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be? Trophy case }}| } color}}| } color light}}}}|4= } color}}}};" |- | align="center" style="background: # ; -moz-border-radius: 10px;" | |- | align="center" | |} Gallery Bret Hart entrance.jpg|Bret "Hit Man" Hart during his entrance at the WrestleMania arena. Kofi Kingston hurricanrannas Bret Hart.jpg|Kofi Kingston hurricanrannas Bret Hart. Triple H slingshots Bret Hart.jpg|Triple H prepares to slingshot Bret Hart. Videos External links *[http://www.wweallstars.com/roster/bret-hart ''WWE All Stars - Bret Hart bio] Category:WWE All Stars roster Category:WWE Legends Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:The Grappler Category:WWE Champions Category:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE United States Champions Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:King of the Ring Winners Category:Royal Rumble Winners Category:Starter Characters